


Letting off Steam

by imissmaeberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mentioned aftercare, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: After a particularly bad loss, Hunk has quite a bit of adrenaline - and a fair amount of aggression - that he needs to let go of. You're more than willing to help him with both of those things.





	Letting off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it COULD be any sport bc I don't mention it in the actual fic but I had Rugby in mind when I wrote it bc my friend and I were talking about rugby!Hunk and then this happened bc I brought up the dichotomy of victory sex and loss sex
> 
> You're welcome
> 
> (Also, I used the word c*nt in this one, in case that squicks anybody)

He's so, so quiet when he comes out to the car, and on the drive home. He's already showered but he hops in again when you get home and stays in there for a while. 

 

When he gets out is when he finally speaks, coming out of the bathroom in just some briefs and a towel on his shoulders. He comes into the kitchen where you're sitting at the table, sipping slowly at a cup of coffee. He holds out his hand and jerks his head back towards the bedroom, "Come with me."

 

You follow him back and he throws the towel into the hamper before he turns around to you behind him and picks you up, your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck as he carries you over to the bed. He lays you down onto the bed and immediately begins kissing your neck, hands skimming the bottom of your shirt and pulling it off, your bra following suit immediately after. 

 

His hands come up to squeeze and play with your chest, all the while he's leaving a trail of hickeys along your neckline. He comes up every now and then to kiss you on the mouth, if it can be called that - groaning and biting at your lips, his tongue a force of its own in your mouth. And his hands are sneaking low to pull off your shorts and your panties, two fingers dipping between your slit to find you soaking for him. 

 

He pulls off your mouth to swear as he brings his fingers to your mouth, "Feeling slutty today, princess? You don't mind if daddy gets a little rough, do you?" He smirks. "Daddy's got a bit of pent up aggression that needs seeing to.”

 

You moan and nod your head, murmuring, “Yes, daddy.” 

 

He moves away from you to sit on the edge if the bed. "That's what I thought. I knew you'd be a good little slut for me, princess. Now lay across daddy's lap." His voice is dark and firm, no room for questioning, as you follow his command and drape yourself across him, ass elevated just how he likes it. He doesn't ask you to count, but you're not surprised - this is about him, about you allowing him to use your body in a way that would alleviate some stress for both of you, really, and you know he'd stop if you asked him to, if it got to be too much. 

 

Your ass is stinging as he continues, and you whimper, pussy aching between your legs, feeling the air on your wet slit each time he brings his hand down on you. 

 

He stops at some point, you hadn't kept track, and he lets out a sigh as he helps you off of his lap so he can situate himself against the pillows and the headboard. "Come here, little slut. Daddy has something for you." And he finally gets himself out of his briefs, cock slapping against his stomach, an angry looking red and leaking precum steadily from the head. "Come sit, princess."

 

You crawl over to straddle his legs, feeling the sheer heat coming off of his body. He slides the head of his cock along your slit, using the dripping wetness there to slick himself up, stroking his cock slowly up and down before he pulls you closer, one hand on your hip as he positions the head of his cock at your entrance and pushes his hips up at the same time his one hand pulls your hips down, his cock filling you quickly, spreading you open and full you let out a whimpering moan, head thrown back when your hips meet his. "Your cunt is awfully tight, princess. Maybe I should be fucking it more, huh?"

 

Now that you're full and his cock is all the way inside you, his hand joins it's twin at your hip and he squeezes, arm muscles flexing as he lifts you up off of his cock only to quickly slam you back down. "Daddy's gonna use you, princess. So don't move, because daddy's gonna move you how he likes. But if you need to cum, feel free. Daddy likes the way your little cunt squeezes his cock as you cum." 

 

"You may wanna hold on."

 

You wrap your arms around his neck as he does exactly as he said he would, forcing your hips up and down on his cock at a brutal pace, and then he's snapping his hips as well - meeting your hips as he pulls you down onto his. Once his hips find rhythm one hand leaves your hip in order to pinch lightly at your clit before he starts working it mercilessly, rubbing in quick circles that have you seeing stars.

 

"Christ, princess, you feel so good on my cock. So wet and tight, and oh look, your sweet little thighs are shaking. Go ahead and cum, slut. Daddy knows you need to. But daddy's not done, so you'll have to keep letting him use your pussy, princess. "

 

And when you cum, you scream - nails digging into his shoulders as you tremble above him, sensitivity coming to you quickly as his fingers continue their work on your clit and his cock is still hammering in and out of you. You think you hear Hunk moaning but you aren't sure.

 

"Fuck, princess, you tryin to take daddy's cock off? Any tighter and I'd be stuck in your pussy, sweetheart. But I bet your slutty pussy would like being full of daddy's cock all the time, huh? Yeah, princess, cry for me, makes daddy so hot to hear you whimper for me like that."

 

Your second orgasm builds quickly, with no time to recover from the first, and you can tell that Hunk is close this time. He's locked his mouth onto a nipple and he's rolling it between his teeth, groaning at the feeling of you clenching down on him again. His hips have started thrusting erratically, and he's groaning non-stop. "I'm gonna fill you up now, princess. Gonna fill this slutty pussy up with daddy's cum just how you like, baby. Daddy's good little princess, takin’ my cock and cum just like a good little princess should."

 

When you cum the second time, you don't scream - Hunk has fucked most of the breath from your body and all you can do is whimper and call out for him, voice broken as you chant, "daddy, daddy, daddy." And Hunk moans, nearly the loudest you've ever heard him as his hips somehow kick into overdrive, his cock twitching inside of you as he cums, hips working as if he wanted to drive his cum deeper into your pussy. 

 

When he finishes, he keeps you on his cock, in his lap, but his hands leave your hips and your clit to pull you down for a kiss - but you both take a few moments just panting against each others’ mouths. 

 

He kisses you softly when he feels like he can breathe again, soft and slow and sweet. "Thank you so much, baby." He says as he pulls back, your head coming down to lean on his shoulder. "I wasn't too mean, was I? I spanked you quite a bit." You assure him that you're fine but he'll have to make it up to you with lots of sweets and your favorite take out for dinner. He chuckles and kisses your neck, hands running up and down soothingly on your back. 

 

"You played really great today, Hunk. I'm really proud of you and I'm sorry it wasn't enough. I love you." You whisper into his neck, reaching behind you to grab one of his hands so you can hold it. 

  
He sighs and brings your conjoined hands up to his lips so he can kiss the back of yours. "Thank you, honey bee. That means a lot coming from my number one fan."

**Author's Note:**

> Come sin w me over on [tumblr](http://baralingerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
